The Peculiar Life of Being a Host
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Haruken Sowa has been a host since the opening of the club. Now with Haruhi joining in, he just knows things'll get even more interesting with in the club room. Especially when things start to blossom between him and a certain kendo champion. Slash! Mori/oc Morixoc Mori/Moc Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OHSHC doesn't belong to me. The only thing that does is Haruken. Nothing else.**

**Warning: This does contain slash or boyxboy. You don't like then don't read this story.**

**[X]**

"Late! I'm late! I'm l-l-l-l-late!" I chimed as I headed down the hall in a speed walk. Stupid teachers. Not letting me run properly. So what if I almost trampled 7 people, broke a window, and set a vase of flowers on fire… they weren't even that pretty. Looking ahead a figure walked a few feet in front of me with a case of terrible bed head. Strange. I've never seen this guy before.

"Yo!"

The guy jumped and turned around. He was obviously surprised, as he took in a shaky breath. I sprinted the last way to him (like the rule breaker I am). "Ah, sorry for scaring you." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I've just haven't seen you around and was excited to meet you. I'm Haruken Sowa, but friends call me Haru. You?"

The brunette nodded hesitantly and stook out his hand. "Haruhi Fujioka."

I smiled and shook it. Oh, well it's not like it's my first time being late (and sure as hell won't be the last). "Well, Haruhi I'm going to go off your height, even though it can be deceiving, but you're a first year, correct? So what are you doing over here? There weren't any first year classes around here last time I checked."

Haruhi shook his head. "No there aren't. I'm just looking for a quiet, place to study." He gestured toward the book he was carrying. "Apparently all the libraries here are made for socializing…"

I laughed. "Yeah, you get use to it."

"Oh, look a room." Haruhi said perking up. He walked over to twin doors and pulled on the handle. "Maybe I can study here!"

"Ah! Wait, Haruhi that's not-"

My warning was too late as the doors were wide open and rose petals flew out along with a familiar, _"Welcome~."_

I shrugged. Oh well I tried. Looking over at my new friend I gave him a little push inside as the doors closed behind us. No point staying out there. And anyway I was finally where I was suppose to be. Only 20 minutes late. Still that's pretty early than I usually show up.

"Hello my fellow Hosts!"

I saluted as I heard Haruhi shriek from behind me. "W-Wait! Hosts?! Don't tell me this is a Host Club!"

"Well, better late than never I suppose. Right, Haru?" A certain raven glowered at me. I chuckled nervously. No matter how many times he shoots me that glare it's powerful affect never seem to waver.

"**Oh, look Haru-senpia brought a guest! And not only that but a boy!" **The twins interjected, just now noticing the visitor and decreasing the tension between Kyoya and I. That (luckily) grabbed Kyoya's attention, tearing the gaze from me and onto something more interesting.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you isn't he?" He turned towards the twins, who shrugged. **"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociable, so we don't know much about him."**

"You're in class with the twins…?" I said turning to Haruhi who was currently attempting (and failing) to open the door. "I feel an overwhelming sense of pity for you…"

"**Hey, we resent that!"**

"C'mon I see you for a few hours after school and you guys are _almost_ as bad as me."

"Now, now boys that wasn't very polite." A sly smile appeared on Kyoya's face. One he uses when he knows something we don't know. Which means something bad's going to happen.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." greeted Kyoya.

"What!" Our blonde leader, Tamaki exclaimed standing up from the velvet red chair he was sitting in. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

Haruhi's struggle to open the doors dwindled to a stop as he turned to look at the blonde. He looked panic behind his big round glasses. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance to our academy." Kyoya answered. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

Wow. And I thought I was rude.

"U-Uh, thank you I guess." the honor student stuttered, unsure on how to answer. Poor Haruhi. Already being targeted by the Shadow King's wrath.

"Why you're welcome!" Tamaki exclaimed appearing next to the brunette's side. "You're a hero to all the other poor people, Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!" Haruhi started to shuffle away, while the blonde followed him oblivious of the brunette feeling uncomfortable with the close contact. Watching the duo for a bit more, I couldn't help but feel something was... off. And not just from Kyoya's smile. I turned towards one of the twin podiums that was positioned a bit away from the doors. On it sat a very well hand crafted vase. It looked fine, yet it wasn't. I tilted my head. It wasn't off balance or close to the edge, but…

"I never wouldn't imagine the famous scholar to be so openly gay."

That grabbed my attention. Ignoring the weird feeling, I started to defend my new friend. "Wait, a second Tamaki. Haruhi's not-"

Tamaki ignored me or either didn't hear (most likely the first) and continued with his false accusation. "So tell me what kind of guy are you into!"

"The strong silent type?" Mori.

"The boy lolita?" Honey.

"How about the mischievous type?" Definitely the twins.

"Or the cool type?" Knew who that was in a heartbeat.

"Possibly the carefree type?" Me!

"Or maybe you like someone like me?" Tamaki reached over and grasped Haruhi's chin stroking it. Haruhi blanched and tumbled back.

I shooked my head. I better help the poor guy out. "Tamaki as I was saying before Haruhi's-"

_Crash!_

"-not gay…" I trailed off as we all stared at the now shattered vase on the ground. Oh. Well, I guess something _was _off with the vase. Such a pity. It was a nice one too. Nothing like those flowers.

"**Awww!" **The twins appeared behind a flabbergasted Haruhi, still laying on the podium. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase at an upcoming school auction." complained Hikaru.

"Well, now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was suppose to start at 8 billion yen!' Kaoru frowned.

"8 billion yen!" Haruhi said freaking out. He slowly turned towards the twins. "Um, I'll pay you guys back…"

"**With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." **The twins said amused. I went over to them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders. I was about 3 inches taller than them, so they peered up at me curiously. "C'mon guys don't be so mean to my new friend. It's not like he meant to, right Haruhi?"

He dumbly nodded. "See, no harm done. If it helps I'll p-"

A round object was than shoved into my mouth. I unconsciously bit into it, releasing the sweet juices from within it. Mmh, grapes. God's gift to the world. I swallowed it with a satisfied sigh and straightened back up from my Cloud 9.

"Wait-what was I talking about?" I looked down at the twins who were snickering and glancing over at at Kyoya who was previously near the twins, and was now standing over the remains of fine pottery.

"What do you think we should do Tamaki?" Kyoya said holding a piece of the vase. Tamaki sat back down in his chair and crossed his leg. "There's a famous saying you may have heard of, Fujioka." He pointed at Haruhi. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today…" Tamaki smirked. "You're the Host Club's dog."

Haruhi turned completely pale and stiff. I winced. He must be in total shock. Walking over to him I asked, "Hey, are you okay?" Honey poked him in the side, causing him to pass out on the floor.

… Well, this is a start to a wonderful day.

**[X]**

"Oh, Haru! You're so funny!" laughed one of my guests. She had curly brown hair that framed her face in that cute, but mature kind of way. Along with honey brown eyes, that only added to her prettiness. Now if only she didn't have that yellow monstrosity they call a dress on…

I smiled. "Thanks! I'm so happy I could entertain you ladies!" I turned towards the guest to my left side. "Ah! I see you changed your hairstyle." The regular blushed and twiddled with the end of her now short hair. "T-thanks! I'm glad you noticed, but I don't know if I like it yet…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you? It makes it clearer for people to see your lovely face."

If possible her face became even redder, as she muttered, "Y-You think so…"

I nodded. "Totally!"

I was going to compliment her again, when I heard Tamaki greet Haruhi at the door. I politely excused myself from the ladies, and went over to the brunette.

"Haruhi~" I said pulling the shorter boy against the my chest. Oh. _Oh._ I felt a lightbulb go off in my head. _She_ muttered a greeting before picking up the bag of supplements she dropped from my surprise glomp. Who would have thought Haruhi was a girl? I mused as I watched her walk over to the blonde boss. No one can see her figure under the purple sweater she was wearing and with glasses that size it's also almost impossible to make out her eyes. But at least, that explains Kyoya's grin from before.

I laughed watching Tamaki, the twins and some of the ladies freak out over 'commoners' coffee'. There wasn't really any difference between their coffee and the 'commoners', well except the price and that's about it. Haruhi sighed and walked over to make the coffee, but not before having a small chat with Ayanokoji a regular of Tamaki's. My eyes slightly narrowed. It's not like I hate the auburn or anything like that, just something didn't seem right… sort of what I felt with the vase. Shrugging I head over to Mori and Honey who had just arrived.

"Yo Honey, Mori!"

Honey, who was on Mori's back, yawned and smiled lazily. "Hey, Ken-chan." I chuckled, as Mori sat him down. "You look like you're half awake, lil' buddy."

"Ah, sorry about that. I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi's kendo meeting to end." Honey said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The girls sitting on the couches behind me squealed at his cuteness. I lightly shook my head. The blonde was too cute for his own good. We walked over to the couches and sat down.

"Ah, Honey, Mori, do you mind if I host with you guys today?" I asked. It wasn't an unusual thing for me to host with the duo; I liked being around them.

Honey giggled."Nope, I don't mind! And I think Takashi would especially like the company." He shot his cousin a look, who turned his head to the side. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Must be a family thing. We talked to the guests for a bit before Honey went over to greet Haruhi for the day. I smiled at his childish actions and turned to Mori.

"So, Mori anything interesting at your kendo meeting?" I asked curious. I've been tempted for sometime to take up kendo. It seemed really interesting and cool from what Mori has told me. And also from what I've seen at some of his matches.

Mori shooked his head.

"Okay." I was use to the raven's one word responses or actions. After spending so much time, but nothing compared to his time with Honey, in the Host Club you get familiar with his ways. It may come off rude at first glance, but that was just Mori's personality at play.

Mori and I sat in a comfortable silence listening to the guests chat idly to each other and nodding here and there. Honey soon bounced back over and started cuddling and talking to the ladies. I smiled at his antics and looked over towards Haruhi who was now being bothered by Tamaki. Seeing at how it was my fault the brunette got dragged into this I might as well go save her from our king. I once again excused myself and went to save Haruhi.

Tamaki was giving his "Gentleman 101" speech, as Haruhi seemed to be lost in thought. She then blurted out, "Obnoxious!" right as Tamaki was looking at her. He froze and went into what I have dubbed his emo corner. The Twins who were passing by started to laugh, as I chuckled along with them. Some things never change I guess. Haruhi apologized for her rude comment and said Tamaki's teaching did strike a small cord in her. Than as if he just one a million dollars (which he definitely doesn't need) was all smiles and princly replying with, "Really? Let me show you more!"

Haruhi sweatdropped, as the Twins just sighed. "You can teach him all the basics of hosting," said Kaoru. "But he's not going to get very far if he doesn't look the part." said Hikaru now standing in front of Haruhi. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help."

I went to stand behind Hikaru and Karou at the unrevealing of my friend's started to complain on how she lost her contacts on the first day of school. Both our eyes widened as we were met with two _gorgeous_ brown were even prettier than the vace. The rest of the Hosts also seemed to notice and went over to us. The Twins and I were then abruptly shoved to the side as our king got a better look at Haruhi's face. After a moment of thinking he snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru,"

"Got it!" they exclaimed and took off towards the dressing rooms with a protesting Haruhi.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Kyoya started to call him.

"Mori-senpia, go get contact lens for him." said senpia went off.

"Haru!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't set anything on fire!"

"No promises!" Tamaki apparently accepted my answer and moved on to Honey's order, which was to eat cake. I smiled and sat back ready to see the new look of my friend.

**[X]**

I snickered as I watched Haruhi 'woo' the guests. A sob story always gets them. I did feel a bit bad for her since I know what's it like to lose a parent. Haruhi smiled cutely as the guests asked to come again. With the whole new look you could see her facial features much better, which helped reel in some ladies.

Squatting down in between the Twins, we hid behind the couch watching Haruhi. My observing was cut short as that feeling came up again. Something was wrong. It kept stirring in my head, as I looked around to see what was causing it.

"Did you forget about me Tamaki?"

Oh. _Her._

The feeling just seemed to crank up a notch now that I had pin poitned the cause of distress in my head. Ayanokoji. Something about her just doesn't seem right. I don't know why it's acting up now, but it is. She's been coming here since the opening of the club and was a frequent customer. Yet, ever since Haruhi appeared somthing has been off about her. Now that I mentioned it where is Haruhi. Looking around I noticed I was the only one still crouching behind the couch. I guess time does fly when lost in thought.

Next thing I knew Mori was over here saving Haruhi, who I guess was in one of Tamaki's bone breaking hugs. Than the weirdest thing happened. He blushed a light red. I looked to where is hands were and had to hold back a laugh. Dang Mori. Well, he was a man of few words. And actions speak louder than words. Haha. Bad humor is awesome.

The feeling then came back full force causing me to reel around. I was met with a heated glare from Ayanokoji, that was directed at Haruhi. Okay, note to self: keep Haruhi as far as possible from the scary lady.

**[X]**

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Haruhi and the she witch sit alone at a table. This was not good. Haruhi had shown up late with Tamaki who went out to look for her. She mentioned how her stuff somehow ended up in the pond outside. If I didn't know any better I would have accepted the answer, but the evil lady sitting, who showed up waiting for Haruhi I guess, smirked and took a sip of her tea. I knew instantly she had something to do with Haruhi's stuff taking a dive in the pond. The feeling was bouncing all around in my head, ready to jump out and explode. It was bothering me so much that I couldn't even focus on my guests. All I know is that she was discussing something about a new cafe opening. Luckily, she sat a bit off from my view of Haruhi and the evil lady, so I can both watch her and the others.

_Crash!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to where the sound came from. Haruhi was on top of Ayanokoji, 'pinning' her to the ground. Ayanokoji started screaming how Haruhi was 'coming on to her'. I was over there in an instant as the Twins poured water over the flabbergasted ginger.

"What was that for?" She glared at the Twins and then turned to look at our king who started to pull her up to her feet.

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki said to the shock looking Ayanokoji. "You're the one who threw Haruhi's stuff in the pond, didn't you?"

Damn right she is. And look what else she did. Broke a beautiful tea set. I even helped Kyoya pick it out.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof?" Ayanokoji said quickly trying to defend herself.

"You know you're a beautiful girl." He responded holding her chin. "But you're not classy enough to be our guest, dear."

You tell her Tamaki!

"Because if there's one thing I know is…" Tamaki was now full blown glaring at the girl. "Haruhi is not that kind of man."

1,2,3! Ring, ring! And the bitch is out of here!

I smirked along with the Twins as Ayanokoji yelled at Tamaki before running out of the room. Hehe. Haste la vista. Our attention was soon drawn to the drenched Haruhi.

"Hmm." Tamaki hummed looking at the brunette. "Since it was your fault, punishment is need. You're debt has now been raised to one thousand customers!"

Haruhi twitched in shock at the 'punishment'. Tamaki then proceed to help her up, while Kyoya went and gave her a fry uniform to change into. After that event Kyoya decided the club would end early today and excused us Hosts outside of the dressing room.

"Yo, Tamaki! You should probably give this to Haruhi." I said throwing him a nodded and went to open the dressing room curtains.

"**Haru-senpia,"** The Twins said. **"Was that really a good idea?"**

I raised my eyebrow. "Eh? Why wouldn't it be?"

"**Remember the Boss still thinks Haruhi's a guy."**

Oh. My bad.

"Wait, Tamaki on second thought-"

But by then it was too late. "Haruhi… you're a girl?"

"Biologically, speaking yeah." She said stepping out of the curtain, fully dressed in the yellow creampuff.

Cue Tamaki freaking out.

"Listen senpia I don't really care if you look at me as a girl or a guy." Haruhi said calmly trying to not disturb the already on-the-verge-of-a-panic-attack Tamaki."All it matters is what you want to be thought of."

"Well, isn't this a turn of events." imputed Kyoya 'innocently', staring at the still gaping Tamaki.

"**Oh yeah."** Chimed in the twins as the rest of us nodded.

"I have to say senpia, I thought you were pretty cool earlier!" said Haruhi smiling at the blonde. Tamaki's eye's widened as his face bloomed into a beautiful shade of red. Ohohoh. I see someone's getting a crush.

"You know…" began Haruhi. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad." Wait, what team is she rooting for?

"Now how can I pull it off?" She said to herself, before bopping her fist into her palm. "I know I'll call everyone, 'dude' and 'bro' from now on!" She smiled before starting to laugh. Tamaki started to fuss over her as the Twins watch amusingly. Kyoya returned to his computer, probably trying to make up for today's low income.

"She's pretty cute, huh?" I mused Mori who stood silently near me, watching Haruhi as she kept giggling.

"...Yeah." The raven replied after a beat of silence. "... but not as cute as you."

"Eh?" I looked up at him. Mori simply gave one of his small smiles and ruffled my hair before heading over to his cousin, who was happily chomping on cake. What did he mean by that? I put my hand on my head where his hand just was.

Talk about a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you for all the reviews, favorite and follows! I was so happy and surprised with them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC only my oc and the fanfiction.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy. Don't like don't read!**

**[X]**

The club's theme today was a tropical paradise. Each of the hosts, minus Haruhi, wore revealing clothes that showed off our chest. I currently was wearing gold color jewelry that wrapped around my neck, and hanged down loose towards my stomach. I also had similar bracelets and anklets to go along. My pants were a shade of warm orange, with little yellow stripes.

The room was set with tropical trees all around. Beautiful flowers of all colors were also nussle here and there along with wildlife. I don't know how Tamaki did, but I'm not going to question it. You've just gotta to accept some things as they are. I smiled and took a sip of my pink lemonade. I absently petted the tucan that had found it's way to my head. Than the snake who was wrapped like a spring around my arm and hissed softly next to my cheek.

"Wow, Haruken! Animals must really like you!" said one of the ladies. We were sitting on a blanket provided by one of Kyoya's 'people'. Again, some things are better off without me knowing. "Ah, you think so?"

The girl's head nodded. "Totally! They're attracted to you like metal to a magnet!"

I laughed. "Thanks. I'm happy to know that!"

The ladies smiled and blushed slightly. We continued our small talk, with me still stroking the scales and feathers of each animal. The topic of a party was brought up by one of my guests.

"Huh? The host club is having a party?"

Suddenly Tamaki showed up all sparkles and whatnot. "Why of course! You can't go onto spring without some grand opening for the season!" he exclaimed. "The party will be like an extra push for all the newborn creatures and flowers to be born!"

Tamaki struck a pose, with flowers blooming everywhere. I turned towards the reptile. "I wonder how he does that." It simply hissed in response.

**[X]**

School had ended and us hosts were still in the club room. The tropical forest was gone along with my animal friends. Poohey. And was restored back to it's original form. That stinks. Though the room was nicer than the average one, it was still a bit plain. Not as beautiful as it could be. I wonder if I could change that….

I glanced over at Tamaki who was in his emo corner slurping on ramen. Apparently Kanoko had switched hosts once again. Kanoko, was a cute girl with short brown hair. She's recently been host jumping . 'The host hopping disease.' There was something off about her though. Nothing like Ajanokoji. She just seemed…. sad. I got that feeling from her when she was with me. Yes, Kanoko was once my guest. Why she left someone as smart, kind and gentle man like me is beyond my understanding…. Just kidding. I'm a loser. The only thing going for me is my looks. How I got them I can only thank the Lord.

"Haruhi its time you start dressing like a girl!"

...What?

I blinked. Oh crap. I've just missed a whole conversation right in front of me. Again. I really need to stop spacing out. Okay, Haruken focus!

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady!" complained Tamaki shaking his head in disbelief."No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

"Yah, she opted out of gym class." chimed in Hikaru appearing by Tamaki's side and Kaoru on the other.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so know one can tell."

Tamaki than appeared with a chest and pulled out a portrait of Haruhi back in her middle school days. Wow. And I considered Kyoya a stalker. The portrait was then hung up against Haruhi's will as us hosts gazed upon it.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am," stated Hikaru. "How did this become that?" He was referring to Girl Haruhi to Crossdresser Haruhi. But the ginger does have a point. How could pretty brown locks become ugly thin twigs? We all turn towards Haruhi for the answer.

She sighed. "The day before school started some neighborhood kid put a wad of gum in my hair. It's a real pain to gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know."

Most girls would cry a river if there hair got ruined before the first day of highschool. Haruhi? She's just like screw this. Anyway, apparently Tamaki didn't like that answer.

"A girl you should never refer to herself as a dude!" he exclaimed. "Mama! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki continued to cry, as we questioned who 'mama' was.

"Based on club positions, I assume it's me." Kyoya concluded pushing up his glasses.

I snickered. "Should I start calling you Mama for now?"

"Unless you want me to call you _my_ little pet name."

"Touche."

The little scene between Haruhi and Tamaki went on for a bit more before Hikaru brought up a good point.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?"

Haruhi froze. "Uh, no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?" she asked nervously obviously not wanting to go to the party. I on the other hand was overrun with joy. I couldn't wait to see all the pretty things there. From the dresses, to the tuxedos, and the pastries it was going to be just marvelous! Now there's just one thing standing in my way…

"Oh, right, and you ,Haru, also have to learn."

"Eh? Haru-senpia doesn't know how to formal dance either?" Haruhi asked looking over at me. I giggled nervously.

"Well, you see Haruhi, Haru-senpia," began Hikaru leaning an elbow on the girl.

"Has never been one to enjoy dancing before." Kaoru finished in the same position as his brother on Haruhi's other side.

"Well, why didn't you just force him to learn like how you're going to do to me?"

"**It's not that simple. Haru-senpia has always been fast on his feet, you see, so we could never catch him." **The Twins complained. **"It's quite troublesome actually."**

"This time it's going to be quite different." Kyoya said his glasses glinting evilly. "A punishment will be put in place."

I do not like the sound of that. But common it couldn't be that bad-

"Haru, if you don't attend I won't be buying anymore grapes for the club."

Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold the fudge up! This is worse than a nightmare!

"What that's not fair?!" I screeched grabbing at Kyoya's arm. "You can't do that it's against the rules!"

"**What rules?"**

"I don't know! The rules of life or something like that!" I turned back to the raven who's arm I was now hanging on too. Literally, my feet were about 3 inches off the ground. Dang, Kyoya you got some strong arms.

"It's your choice Haru." Kyoya showed no remorse, and continued ignoring my protest. I sighed and let go off his arm in defeat.

"_Fine." _The devil smirked in victory while the Twins snickered. I stuck my tongue out at them. Jerks.

"Now, Haru, and Haruhi, I order you to master the waltz in one week!" declared Tamaki, pointing at Haruhi and I. Well, this'll be fun. Note the sarcasm.

**[X]**

Haruhi was learning the waltz great with Kanoko's help. She was really getting the hang of it. Me on the other hand… not so much. The first problem was I didn't have a partner. I was too short for Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori and too tall for Honey. I attempted to do it with Hikaru, but we ended up crashing into 3 tables, 4 chairs and lit a curtain on fire. How we did that, I don't know.

Kyoya finally decided to partner me with Mori, since he was 'Mr. Mature' and also because Tamaki was still moping over wanting to teach Haruhi, Kyoya didn't want to deal with my 'stupidity', and the same outcome would happen with the other twin. Why we didn't ask a guest, was since the Shadow King thought we already took one lady's time to find a dress to instead teach one of us, he didn't want to be rude or disrespectful to another. So I was stuck with the lesser end of the stick.

"Haruken, you need to pay attention if you're going to learn."

A deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts, as I smiled sheepishly up. Mori stared back with slightly stern eyes. I was suppose to watch Mori play the male part in the Waltz, and then practice at home tonight with one of the maids. I did feel a little embarrassed to be holding another man's hand, with his other on the lower of my back. Anyone would feel this way, right?

"Haruken." The voice was a warning.

"Sorry, sorry I'll focus now." We continued to waltz on the opposite side of the room, away from the other dancing duo. There was a silence between Mori and I. I briefly glance up at him. He was staring down at me. I looked away. I could feel his eyes on me, but they eventually slid away. I let out a breath, I didn't even know I was holding in. I was never good at reading people's eyes. I don't get how other people do it. But I do know the way he was looking at me was... different than usual. I can't place it, but it reminded me of the way a... Our dance continued for a few more minutes when a voice interrupted the flow of it.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

Kyoya went to greet the young man, while Mori and I took a break. I walked over to Kanoko and Haruhi. I glanced at Kanoko. That feeling was back again. The girl stared intensely at the cup, afraid to look up. Her grip on the skillfully painted cup was just like her body. Stiff and nervous. And there it was again. That look in her eyes. The same one I had when….

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked making her way over to the boy.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" The boy replied with a sheepish smile, handing the box of cups over to the female host.

Kanoko started to laugh. "Oh, Haruhi you're so funny!" she paused and turned around to face the trio. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all I can't really blame you for not knowing. He doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

The boy looked taken back as Kyoya began to explain how the boy's family's company deals with the importing of tableware. During the whole explanation I noticed how the boy stared longingly at Kanoko, who did the same back, but with regret in her eyes. Probably about what she said. Haruhi seemed to notice the exchange of looks too. We briefly glanced at each other both wondering the same thought: What happened between them?

"He has a great eye for fine china, don't you Suzushima?" Said boy snapped at of his thoughts and turned towards Kyoya. "You think? I still have a lot to learn though."

Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Inquired Kyoya.

"Yes. I am."

Kanoko stared at her tea, hunching her shoulders. She looked so sad just like… I shook my head. No need for that.

"Well, I better go now." Even though Kanoko didn't spare a glance at Suzushima's departure, she squeezed her eyes shut as if to block him out.

"I get that feeling you and that guy are kind of close." said Haruhi bluntly still carrying the tea cups. This caused Kanoko to spazz out. "D-Don't be ridiculous we hardly know each other!"

So that means they do know each other. Haruhi was as suspicious as I concerning the the two. Kanoko realized this and quickly made an excuse to leave to avoid any further questioning.

"Haru-chan!" Honey all of a sudden jumped onto Haruhi's back. "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kanoko-chan's fiance!"

Woah. Fiance? Really? Maybe they don't want to be engaged, but that wouldn't explain why they were so sad seeing each other. They would been mad or outright ignored one another. Hmmm…

"Kyoya. How long have you known about this." Tamaki said.

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya opened his black notebook up. "Well, as you know I commit general background searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems there engagement was planned by their parents I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

"Is everything beneficial to you?" I asked looking at him.

He shrugged. "Our friendship isn't."

"Wait… what does that mean?" I asked incredulously. I was ignored in favor of Kyoya writing in his notebook. He then began to describe Suzushima in detail.

"He's ordinary, if I had to fault him for anything." Kyoya concluded shutting his notebook.

"He has little presence," said Hikaru appearing next to Kyoya.

"And he's weak hearted." chimed Kaoru on the other side of the raven.

"So in other words," began Kyoya. "He's boring."

Haha. My friends are very judgmental.

"Suzushima is a good boy." Honey said quietly sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Right?"

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"All right everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said stepping forward.

"Which one?" Us hosts questioned.

"Men," Tamaki began flipping his hair sparkles shining. "It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!"

And boy. Don't forget Suzushima.

**[X]**

It's been one week and it was finally the night of the dance. I had practice every day up till now with Mori. I felt like a professional at the waltz and was ready to show off my moves. Even though I was barely able to not step on my partner's shoes, but that's not important in the least bit. I gazed over at the ball. The room was wide, the perfect place for a dance. Not to mention the chandeliers were decorated with bright pearls that light up the room wonderfully. The people here made it even better. Elegant dresses were worn that helped add more pazazz to the atmosphere. I myself wore a dark almost black silk trench coat with a red suit underneath it. Just wonderful.

I looked over at Haruhi who seemed really uncomfortable to be here. "Don't worry Haruhi," I said patting her shoulder. "You get use to the big crowd. I remember my first time at a party like this…"

The girl stared curiously at me as I smiled. **"Yeah, C'mon Haruhi loosen up." **She apparently didn't like that answer and replied with, "Well, sorry! I'm not use to this sort of thing! I've only gone to festivals held in my neighborhood."

"I don't know if you could really consider that a party or not." Kyoya commented standing next to Honey and Mori. "Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread, huh?" Haruhi muttered. She looked towards Kyoya in slight embarrassment. "You've got fancy tuna?"

We all froze as. Fancy tuna?! Kyoya's pen snapped as he started making calls for some of the food. Tamaki jumped off of the balcony and onto the second floor. Woah. Nice Tamaki. I clapped in applause. Soon the fancy tuna tension died down and the ball began. I began to dance with lady after lady, until the plan was sent into action. Mori, Honey and I sent the plan into action by kidnapping Haruhi.

We bust opened the door to the changing room where Kyoya and the Twins waited. Mori sat Haruhi down who was over his shoulder. She turned to glare at the Twins.

"You didn't have to be so forceful."

"Nevermind that. Now go get changed." Hikaru handed the female host a bag followed by Honey shoving her into the changing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya smirked, while us hosts smiled secretly. "And remember Haruhi there is only 20 minutes remaining till the party reaches its climax." He glanced at his watch. "Suzushima will be waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

We then began to girly Haruhi, such as applying makeup and adding a wig. When we were finished Haruhi looked like a real… girl you could say. Hm. That came off rude.

"Gentlemen! Here you all are! Just what are you doing? The guests are all waiting for-" Tamaki's rant was cut short at the sight of Girly! Haruhi. Looks like her 'feminine charms' are working all ready. I held back a snicker.

"Wow, Haru-chan! You look so cute!" complimented Honey watching Haruhi who commented on how 'her face felt heavy' and 'it was hard to walk in these shoes.' Wow. It must be hard being a normal girl.

The Twins and I cheered her on as she went to go talk to Suzushima. **"Good luck!"**

**[X]**

The party's climaxed had finally been reached. Kanoko and Suzushima starred starstruck as a giant light was flashed onto them. The cherry blossom petals flew past their faces as they stared at us confused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host club for this couple." Our king gestured towards Kanoko and Suzushima. I stared happily at the couple. Afterall it was our job as Hosts to make sure every girl was happy. They exchanged a few words before dancing into the night. Us Hosts and the ladies watched the couple. I knew just then everything would turn out just fine for them.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed." declared Tamaki, as Haruhi sighed annoyed. "And now we'll announce the queen of ball!" said Hikaru talking into a microphone.

"Congratulations Princess Kanoko!" said the other ginger.

The crowd broke out in applause, while Kanoko smiled shyly. "And for the reward a kiss on the cheek from the King!" stated Hikaru. "Who'll be substituted for Haruhi Fujioka!" said Kaoru. Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked shock as I started to snicker again. Oh! This'll be good!

"**Kyoya did say a little accident before the end of the night would be more thrilling for everyone."**

"There is no way I would kiss her." Haruhi said defiantly. "If you do it we'll cut your debt by one-third." persuaded Kyoya writing in his notebook.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." Haruhi said more to herself as she walked down the staircase towards Kanoko.

"C'mon Haruhi! Where's your dignity?" I teased at the brunette who rolled her eyes at me. The Twins held our King back from stopping Haruhi. Well, use to until Honey brought up the idea of this being Haruhi's first kiss. Tamaki freaked out and went to stop Haruhi when he slipt on an inconveniently placed banana peel and pushed Haruhi's lips into Kanoko's. I bursted out laughing so hard. Oh my gosh! The yuri! I leaned onto Mori for support. Haruhi and Kanoko jumped away from each other. The girls broke out into cheers and squeals of joy from the kiss. I wiped away a tear from my eye as I peered up at Mori. He was smiling softly and ruffled my hair causing my grin to widen.

The party soon came to an end. The ladies were all escorted out and the cleaners came to take care of the leftover party decoration. The Hosts all went their separate ways to get change and to meet up later. I was still in my suit out, standing in the middle of the dance floor where the lucky couple just stood. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and flew through the air gracefully. It was just like that time…

A hand tapped me on my shoulder making me let out a shriek. A manly one mind you. I turned around to see our own Wild Type Host still fully suited.

"Eh? Why aren't you getting changed yet?" I asked curiously staring at the tall raven.

"I still have one last dance." Before I could ask what he meant by that he extended his hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment and surprisingly took it. We got in our waltz position and began to dance. It was a slow one, with the cherry blossoms gliding next to us as the same pace. Mori and I dancing… it wasn't weird or awkward as one would think. It just felt… right. We came to the last sequence, and began to just look at one another. After a few moments, Mori leaned down towards my face. I felt my breath still as his lips move right past mine and too my ear.

"You have a petal on you." His breath ghosted across my ear causing my to shiver a bit. A hand reached up and grabbed the pink blossom petal off my head. He pulled back and twirled it between his fingers before kissing it lightly. It was then carried away by the wind, and mixed in with the rest. Mori glanced at me and smirked softly before heading back inside leaving me in a field of cherry blossoms confused and slightly flushed.


End file.
